Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to an image sensor, such as an image sensor which may supply different voltages to pixels of a pixel array based on an illumination change, an operation method thereof, and/or devices having the image sensor.
An image sensor is a device converting an optical image into an electrical signal. The image sensor is classified into a charged coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor.
The CMOS image sensor or a CMOS image sensor chip is a type of an active pixel sensor manufactured using a CMOS semiconductor process. The CMOS image sensor chip includes a pixel array having a plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a photo-electric conversion element which converts an optical signal into an electrical signal, and an additional circuit which converts the electrical signal into digital data.
The photo-electric conversion element such as a photodiode generates electrons proportional to illumination. When the CMOS image sensor chip is exposed to high illumination, excessive electrons are generated in the photo-electric conversion element, so that the CMOS image sensor chip may operate in an abnormal state.